heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
NSDAP-Hauptamt SS-Gericht
Akten und Literatur zum NSDAP-Hauptamt SS-Gericht ''' Das '''NSDAP-Hauptamt SS-Gericht hatte seinen Dienstsitz in München, Karlstraße 10. Es war die Sonderform nationalsozialistischer Rechtsprechung für / gegen SS-Angehörige, der unter Historikern übliche Name SS- und Polizei-Gerichtsbarkeit. SS und Polizei werden in einem Zug genannt, weil die NSDAP unter Himmler beides in einer staatlichen Behörde vereinte: die SS und die bisherigen Landes- bzw. reichsweiten Polizeibehörden (uniformierte und Kriminal-). Für diesen Artikel geht es vorrangig um die Sondergerichtsbarkeit in Strafsachen und den zugerechneten Sonderstrafvollzug für / gegen durch diese Sondergerichte verurteilte SS-Angehörige. Abschnitt dazu in WP - SS-Hauptämter (es folgt eine Kopie eines Artikel-Abschnitts aus WP, Stand: Sept. 2017, inclusive weiterer Bearbeitungen) Das „'Hauptamt SS-Gericht'“ ging hervor aus dem „SS-Disziplinaramt“ und dem „SS-Rechtsamt“, die schon länger zuvor bestanden hatten und am 1. Juni 1939 im neuen Hauptamt aufgingen. Sein Aufgabenbereich war zunächst die Bearbeitung von Disziplinar- und Beschwerdesachen für den Reichsführer SS. Es unterstand nacheinander den SS-Obergruppenführern Paul Scharfe und Franz Breithaupt. (Ab 15. August 1942 bis Kriegsende) Es war die Zentralinstanz des gesamten SS- und Polizeigerichtswesens. Die SS-Einheiten der NSDAP unterlagen nicht der normalen Kriegsgerichtsbarkeit der Wehrmacht oder den Zivilgerichten, sondern hatten eine Sondergerichtsbarkeit für Rechtsverstöße oder als solches bezeichnete Verhalten ihrer Mitglieder. Dabei galten nicht die Paragraphen des Militärgesetzbuches und der Kriegsstrafverfahrens-Ordnung sondern laut einem „Leitfaden SS- und Polizeigerichtsbarkeit“ von 1944 sollte sich die „Gerechtigkeit aus deutschem Rechtsgefühl und nationalsozialistischer Weltanschauung ergeben“.3 Das Hauptamt war als Sondergerichtsbarkeit in Strafsachen für den gesamten Bereich der SS und der Polizei zuständig. Später wurde die Zuständigkeit ausgedehnt auf deutsche und ausländische Zivilpersonen wegen aller im Operationsgebiet begangenen Straftaten, ab Januar 1945 sogar auf alle Kriegsgefangenen. Das von Breithaupt geleitete Hauptamt SS-Gericht war dabei keine Berufungsinstanz sondern die oberste Verwaltungsinstanz und überwachte die Rechtsprechung der SS-Gerichte und konnte Urteile aufheben oder das Strafmaß verschärfen bzw. Begnadigungen (z. B. nach Vorlage bei Himmler) aussprechen. Juristische Grundlagen Grundlage der Arbeit der Sondergerichtsbarkeit der SS und Polizei waren das analog angewendete Militärstrafgesetzbuch und die Militärstrafgerichtsordnung, von denen jedoch in einer Reihe von Fällen abgewichen wurde. Amtsleiter SSG Erster Hauptamtschef war vom 1. Juni 1939 bis zu seinem Tode am 29. Juli 1942 SS-Obergruppenführer und General der Waffen-SS Paul Scharfe. Nachfolger und letzter Hauptamtschef wurde am 15. August 1942 SS-Obergruppenführer und General der Waffen-SS Franz Breithaupt. Zum Dienstantritt Breithaupts verfügte Himmler, dass niemals ein Jurist an die Spitze des Hauptamts SS-Gericht treten dürfe. SS- und Polizeigerichte Im Hauptamt in München wurde auch ein „Oberstes SS- und Polizeigericht“ eingerichtet für alle Fälle von Hoch- und Landesverrat, Spionage, für alle Straftaten von SS- und Polizeioffizieren im Generalsrang sowie für Straftaten von besonderer Bedeutung. Das Oberste SS- und Polizeigericht war kein übergeordnetes Gericht im Sinne einer Rechtsmittelinstanz. In allen Strafverfahren der SS und Polizei entschied jedes Gericht, entsprechend den Kriegsgerichten der Wehrmacht, ohne Berufungsmöglichkeit in erster und letzter Instanz. Das Urteil wurde vom jeweiligen Gerichtsherr bestätigt (oder verworfen). Es kam jedoch häufig vor, dass Himmler, dem eine enorme Anzahl von Urteilen persönlich vorgetragen oder vorgelegt wurden, Urteile eigenhändig korrigierte, sei es strafverschärfend oder auf dem Gnadenwege Todesurteile abschwächend durch Versetzung von Verurteilten zu so genannten Bewährungseinheiten (siehe unten). Dem Hauptamt SS-Gericht unterstanden bis zu 38 regionale SS- und Polizeigerichte. Sie waren eingerichtet jeweils am Dienstsitz eines Höheren SS- und Polizeiführers, der in den Verfahren auch als Gerichtsherr fungierte. An den SS- und Polizeigerichten waren SS-Führer mit der Befähigung zum Richteramt als so genannte SS-Richter tätig, die der Waffen-SS angehören mussten. 605 SS-Richter: Bei einem chronischen Mangel an qualifizierten Juristen gab es im Sommer 1944 immerhin 605 dem Hauptamt SS-Gericht unterstellte SS-Richter – ein deutlicher Hinweis auf die hohe Zahl von Strafsachen in den Reihen der SS und Polizei. Durch Erlass Himmlers vom 16. Mai 1944 wurde beim Hauptamt SS-Gericht ein „SS- und Polizeigericht z. b. V.“ (zur besonderen Verwendung) eingerichtet, das ausschließlich mit der Aufklärung und Verfolgung einiger in Konzentrationslagern] begangener Delikte, insbesondere Unterschlagungen] und Korruption, betraut war. Zum Tode verurteilt wurden die beiden KZ-Kommandanten Karl Otto Koch (KZ Buchenwald) und Hermann Florstedt (KZ Buchenwald und KZ Majdanek). Koch wurde in Buchenwald erschossen, Florstedts Schicksal ist nicht völlig geklärt. Verhaftet und verurteilt wurden mindestens drei weitere abgesetzte KZ-Kommandanten. Ermittlungsverfahren gab es unter anderem gegen SS-Oberführer Johannes Loritz (KZ Dachau und KZ Sachsenhausen), Rudolf Höß (KZ Auschwitz), sogar gegen den Chef des SS-Wirtschafts- und Verwaltungshauptamtes Oswald Pohl und seinen Vertreter August Frank. Diese Ermittlungen wurden erwartungsgemäß auf direkte Weisung Himmlers eingestellt. Strafvollzug Die zu Freiheitsstrafen Verurteilten wurden in das Strafvollzugslager Danzig-Matzkau der SS und Polizei in Danzig-Matzkau eingewiesen, das der Waffen-SS unterstand. Die Lagerbedingungen entsprachen der Ideologie und Menschenverachtung der SS und Polizei und wurden übereinstimmend als extrem geschildert. Ein wegen einer Falschaussage zu einem halben Jahr in Matzkau verurteilter Angehöriger des SS-Sonderkommandos im Vernichtungslager/KZ Sobibor wurde bei seiner Rückkehr auf Grund seines körperlichen Zustandes von seinen Kameraden kaum mehr wiedererkannt. Eine Strafverbüßung war auch als so genannte „Frontbewährung“ möglich in der berüchtigten Strafeinheit „Dirlewanger“, die von verurteilten SS- und Polizeioffizieren kommandiert wurde und als „Himmelfahrtskommando“ galt, das viele nicht überlebten. **(Ende des zitierten Artikel-Abschnitts aus WP) __toc__ SS- und Polizeigericht I Existenz-/Lebenszeit 1939-1945 Behördengeschichte 1934 als eigene Disziplinargerichtsbarkeit der SS eingerichtet, 1939 zum Hauptamt erhobe‧nes SS-Gericht und dem Reichsführer SS direkt unterstellt. Durch Verordnung vom 17. Oktober 1939 wurde eine Sonderstrafgerichtsbarkeit der SS und Polizei eingerichtet, der auch die Angehörigen der Waffen-SS, der Polizei und ihrer Hilfsverbände sowie die Bewohner einiger besetzter Gebiete unterworfen waren Aktenbezeichnungen Es gab regional zuständige SS- und Polizeigerichte, die römischen Ziffern dienten neben dem Titel als Namen. Die arabischen Ziffern weisen auf das Gericht einer SS-Feldeinheit. Einzelne SS- und Polizeigerichte: (bekannt auf Grund von Teil-Aktenbeständen im Bundesarchiv) * SS- und Polizeigericht I, München, * SS- und Polizeigericht II, Düsseldorf 1941-1945 (4), * SS- und Polizeigericht III, Berlin 1940-1944 (4), * SS- und Polizeigericht IV, Danzig 1940-1945 (3), * SS- und Polizeigericht VI, Krakau 1940-1945 (1952-1953) (14), * SS- und Polizeigericht VIII, Prag 1940-1945 (3), * SS- und Polizeigericht Nord (bzw. IX), Oslo 1942-1945 (1946-1964) (35), * SS- und Polizeigericht X, Den Haag 1942-1945 (5), * SS- und Polizeigericht XII, Hamburg 1941-1945 (1946-1958) (8), * SS- und Polizeigericht XIV, Metz bzw. Wiesbaden 1940-1945 (7), * SS- und Polizeigericht XV, Breslau 1942-1943 (2), * SS- und Polizeigericht XVII, Russland-Mitte 1941-1944 (2), * SS- und Polizeigericht XXII, Kassel 1944-1945 (3), * SS- und Polizeigericht XXIII, Salzburg 1943-1945 (3), * SS- und Polizeigericht XXV, Nürnberg 1941-1945 (6), * SS- und Polizeigericht XXX, Kopenhagen 1942-1944 (2), * SS- und Polizeigericht XXXII, Brüssel 1944 (2), * SS-u.Pol.-Ger. Verona * SS- und Polizeigericht z. b. V.“ (zur besonderen Verwendung; direkt Himmler unterstellt - KZ-Sachen) * andere SS- und Polizeigerichte 1944-1945 (1952-1953) (8) Gerichte einzelner SS-Einheiten: * SS-Kriegsberichter-Abteilung 1940-1942 (5), * SS-Standarte Kurt Eggers 1933-1945 (29), * SS-Jagdverbände 1944-1945 (2), * SS-Totenkopfdivision (3. SS-Panzerdivision) 1940-1945 (2), * 1. SS-Totenkopf-Reiterstandarte/1. SS-Totenkopf-Reiter-Regiment/SS-Kavallerie-Regiment 1939-1941 (3), * andere 1944-1945 (1946-1950) (7) * fragl: 1. Sturmbrigade der Italienischen Freiwilligen-Division ( = Verona ?) Weitere Überlieferung: SS-Richter beim RFSS (sozusagen der Verbindungsoffizier des NSDAP-Hauptamts zu Himmler) Vorhandene Amtliche Druckschriften Mitteilungen über die SS- und Polizeigerichtsbarkeit, Bd. I (1940/41) - III (1944) (NSD 41/3); Anordnungsblatt des Reichsführers-SS und Chef der Deutschen Polizei, Hauptamt SS-Gericht 1. Jg. (1943/44) (NSD 41/17); Sammelerlasse des Hauptamtes SS-Gericht, 2. Jg. (1944), 3. Jg. (1945) (NSD 41/18); Hinweise für den SS-Richter, H. 1 (Jan. 1944) - H. 3 (Dez. 1944) (NSD 41/19); Schieds- und Ehrengerichtsordnung der SS (1935); SS-Disziplinarstraf- und Beschwerdeordnung (1933-1934, 1943) (NSD 41/25); Übersicht über die Erlasse, Sammelerlasse usw. des Hauptamtes SS-Gericht, Nov. 1939 - Dez. 1940, hg. v. Hauptamt SS-Gericht (1941) (NSD 41/38); Erlass-Sammlung des Hauptamtes SS-Gericht. Stand: 30. Okt. 1942 (NSD 41/39); Die SS- und Polizeigerichtsbarkeit. Ein Leitfaden. Stand vom 1. Juli 1944 (NSD 41/41); Verordnung über eine Sondergerichtsbarkeit in Strafsachen für Angehörige der SS und für die Angehörigen der Polizeiverbände bei besonderem Einsatz vom 17. Okt. 1939, in: RGBl. 1939 I, S. 2107-2108, 1. Durchführungsverordnung vom 1. Nov. 1939, in: RGBl. 1939 I, S. 2293-2296, 2. Durchführungsverordnung vom 17. April 1940, in: RGBl. 1940 I, S. 659-660. Literatur *Akademie für Deutsches Recht 1933-1945. Protokolle der Ausschüsse, Bd. VIII: Ausschüsse für Strafrecht, Strafvollstreckungsrecht, Wehrstrafrecht, Strafgerichtsbarkeit der SS und des Reichsarbeitsdienstes, Polizeirecht sowie für Wohlfahrts- und Fürsorgerecht (Bewahrungsrecht), hg. v. Werner Schubert, Frankfurt am Main 1999; *Akten der Partei-Kanzlei der NSDAP. Rekonstruktion eines verlorengegangenen Bestandes, hg. v. Institut für Zeitgeschichte, bearb. v. Helmut Heiber (u.a.), Teil I, Regesten, Bd. 1-2, München (u.a.) 1983 Mikrofiche-Edition; * Boehnert, Gunnar C.: The Jurists in the SS-Führerkorps, 1925-1939, in: Der "Führerstaat". Mythos und Realität. Studien zur Struktur und Politik des Dritten Reiches, hg. v. Gerhard Hirschfeld u. Lothar Kettenacker (Veröffentlichungen des Deutschen Historischen Instituts London, Bd. 8), 1. Aufl., Stuttgart 1981, S. 361-374; * Bohn, Robert: Reichskommissariat Norwegen. "Nationalsozialistische Neuordnung" und Kriegswirtschaft, München 2000, S. 91-114; * Buchheim, Hans: Die Organisation der Sondergerichtsbarkeit der SS und Polizei (Gutachten vom 13. Juni 1956), in: Gutachten des Instituts für Zeitgeschichte, Bd. 1, München 1958, S. 343-348; dass., in: Buchheim, Hans: Die SS - das Herrschaftsinstrument, in: ders.; Broszat, Martin; Jacobsen, Hans-Adolf; u. Krausnick, Helmut: Anatomie des SS-Staates. Gutachten des Instituts für Zeitgeschichte, 6. Aufl., München 1994, S. 153-160; * Büchler, Yehoshua Robert: "Unworthy Behavior". The Case of SS Officer Max Täubner, in: Holocaust and Genocide Studies 17 (2003), Nr. 3, S. 409-429; * Das Bundesarchiv und seine Bestände, hg. v. Gerhard Granier, Josef Henke u. Klaus Oldenhage, 3. Aufl., Boppard am Rhein 1977, S. 372-373; * Die SS. Geschichte, Aufgabe und Organisation der Schutzstaffeln der NSDAP, bearb. im Auftrage des Reichsführers SS von SS-Standartenführer Gunter d'Alquen (Schriften der Hochschule für Politik, H. 33), Berlin 1939, S. 15-16, 21, 30 (Organigramm); * Freisler, Roland: Strafgerichtsbarkeit der SS und des Reichsarbeitsdienstes, in: Deutsche Justiz 100 (1938), Ausgabe A Nr. 9 vom 4. März 1938, S. 352-353; * Dieter Genthner, Arno Huth: Schicksal der ‚Knochenmänner‘ – Die Straflager Dachau, Danzig-Matzkau und Mosbach für verurteilte SS- und Polizeiangehörige / SS-Sondergerichtsbarkeit, Strafvollzug und Bewährung. Verlag: Verein KZ-Gedenkstätte Neckarelz, Mosbach, 1. Auflage 2016. ISBN 3981829514 (Das ist eine erste umfassende Dokumentation zur SS-Sondergerichtsbarkeit und den wichtigsten SS-internen Straf- und Strafvollzugslagern in Nazideutschland. Ein Schwerpunkt liegt auf dem SS-Strafvollzugslager in Mosbach. Mit zahlreichen biografischen Beispielen, einem Gastbeitrag von Hans Mayer und einem Zeitzeugenbericht von Erich Pichler.) * Inventar archivalischer Quellen des NS-Staates. Die Überlieferung von Behörden und Einrichtungen des Reichs, der Länder und der NSDAP, bearb. v. Heinz Boberach, Teil 1, München 1991, S. 237-238; Teil 2, München 1995, S. 183; * Jäger, Herbert: Verbrechen unter totalitärer Herrschaft. Studien zur nationalsozialistischen Gewaltkriminalität (Texte und Dokumente zur Zeitgeschichte), Olten/Freiburg im Breisgau 1967; * Matthäus, Jürgen: Der Fall Heyde. Ermittlungen der SS im Arbeitserziehungslager Rattwitz (1942/43), in: Dachauer Hefte 13 (1997), S. 56-61; * Organisationsbuch der NSDAP, hg. v. Reichsorganisationsleiter der NSDAP, 1. Aufl., München 1936, S. 422; 7. Aufl., München 1943, S. 420; * Herlinde Pauer-Studer, J. David Velleman: »Weil ich nun mal Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker bin«. Der Fall des SS-Richters Konrad Morgen. Berlin 2017, ISBN 978-3-518-42599-2 (Rezension Miloš Vec: Der SS-Richter, der Eichmann anklagen wollte in: Neue Zürcher Zeitung, 15. September 2017, S. 39 (online). * Rüping, Hinrich: Nationalsozialistische Rechtsprechung am Beispiel der SS- und Polizei-Gerichte, in: Neue Zeitschrift für Strafrecht 3 (1983), H. 3, S. 112-114; * Scheffler, Wolfgang: Zur Praxis der SS- und Polizeigerichtsbarkeit im Dritten Reich, in: Klassenjustiz und Pluralismus. Festschrift für Ernst Fraenkel zum 75. Geburtstag am 26. Dezember 1973, hg. v. Günther Doeker u. Winfried Steffani, 1. Aufl., Hamburg 1973, S. 224-236; * Scheffler, Wolfgang: Der Beitrag der Zeitgeschichte zur Erforschung der NS-Verbrechen. Versäumnisse, Schwierigkeiten, Aufgaben, in: Vergangenheitsbewältigung durch Strafverfahren? NS-Prozesse in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, hg. v. Jürgen Weber u. Peter Steinbach, München 1984, S. 114-133; * Peter Schön: Umgang mit der Geschichte heute - Ein Beitrag zur Festschrift der Gemeinde Förrenbach zum 950-jährigen Jubiläum - April 2011 (online, kurz zum Strafvollzugslager bzw. SS-Strafgefangenenlager Hersbruck/Förrenbach beim KZ Hersbruck) *''The Holdings of the Berlin Document Center. A Guide to the Collections'' (masch.), Berlin 1994, S. 64-66; * Vieregge, Bianca: Die Gerichtsbarkeit einer "Elite". Nationalsozialistische Rechtsprechung am Beispiel der SS- und Polizei-Gerichtsbarkeit. (Juristische Zeitgeschichte, Abt. 1: Allgemeine Reihe, Bd. 10), 1. Aufl., Baden-Baden 2002; * Wegner, Bernd: Die Sondergerichtsbarkeit von SS und Polizei. Militärjustiz oder Grundlegung einer SS-gemäßen Rechtsordnung?, in: Das Unrechtsregime. Internationale Forschung über den Nationalsozialismus. Festschrift für Werner Jochmann zum 65. Geburtstag, hg. v. Ursula Büttner, Bd. 1: Ideologie - Herrschaftssystem - Wirkung in Europa (Hamburger Beiträge zu Sozial- und Zeitgeschichte, Bd. XXI), Hamburg 1986, S. 243-259, dass. als "Exkurs" in ders.: Hitlers Politische Soldaten. Die Waffen-SS 1933-1945. Leitbild, Struktur und Funktion einer nationalsozialistischen Elite, 5. Aufl., Paderborn (u.a.) 1997, S. 319-332; * Weingartner, James J.: Law and Justice in the Nazi SS. The Case of Konrad Morgen, in: Central European History 16 (1983), S. 276-294. Bundesarchiv (nach Kopie aus Invenio (invenio.bundesarchiv.de / basys2-invenio/main ) Informationen zur Bestandssignatur NS 7 im Bundesarchiv. Bestandsbezeichnung SS- und Polizeigerichtsbarkeit Laufzeit 1933-1945 (1946-1964) Zitierweise BArch NS 7/... Benutzungsort Berlin-Lichterfelde Zuständiges Referat R 2 Die Dienststelle des SS-Richters beim Reichsführer-SS in Berlin, d.h. des SS-richterlichen Verbindungsführers des Hauptamtes SS-Gericht beim Reichsführer-SS, deren Akten heute den Hauptteil des Bestandes NS 7 bilden, befand sich bei Kriegsende im Ausweichquartier "Frankenwald" des Persönlichen Stabes des Reichsführers-SS in Bad Frankenhausen in Thüringen. Dort fiel die Registratur der Dienststelle den vorrückenden US-amerikanischen Streitkräften in die Hände. Die Unterlagen gelangten dann gemeinsam mit wenigen Restakten des Hauptamtes SS-Gericht über regionale US-amerikanische Akten-Sammelstellen 1946 in das "Berlin Document Center" (BDC). Es folgt eine Bestandsbeschreibung, Bestandsgeschichte und die inhaltliche und zeitliche Charakterisierung des Bestandes im Bundesarchiv. ak. xxxxx Siehe auch * SS-Richter Konrad Morgen (8. Juni 1909 in Frankfurt am Main — 4. Februar 1982) ** Martin Doerry: Der sonderbare Fall des Konrad Morgen. In: Spiegel 16/2017 vom 21.4.2017 (Untertitel: Der SS-Richter Konrad Morgen ließ korrupte KZ-Kommandanten hinrichten und wollte sogar Adolf Eichmann, den Organisator des Holocaust, vor Gericht stellen. Doch leistete er damit Widerstand? Kämpfte er gegen die Judenvernichtung?) ** Wikipedia-Artikel über K. M. * SS-Raubgold in der Reichsbank * Nach dem SS-Angehörigen Bruno Melmer genannte Melmer-Goldlieferungen von Barrengold und Münzen an die Reichsbank https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruno_Melmer * SS-Oscha (zuletzt SS-Ustuf) Dr. Benno Aichner, 18. 4. 1914 — 29. 4. 1945 (geb. in Niederrasen am SS-u. Pol.-Ger. Verona; Akte beim Bundesarchiv (altes AZ Ic 282/44 weist auf Richter beim SS-Gericht 1. Sturmbrigade der Italienischen Freiwilligen-Division) www * Bundesarchiv Kategorie:Stub